


Watching, Waiting

by Aneiria



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Bisexual Draco Malfoy, Bisexual Harry Potter, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Multi, Number Twelve Grimmauld Place, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Shameless Smut, Shower Sex, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M, Triad - Freeform, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:15:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27165100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aneiria/pseuds/Aneiria
Summary: After the war, Grimmauld Place is bustling with Harry's friends, both old and very new. He's glad for the busyness, grateful for the distraction from his best friend and his oldest enemy, both of who have been invading his daydreams of late.The only place he finds he can't successfully escape his lustful obsessions is the top-floor bathroom...
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Harry Potter
Comments: 18
Kudos: 472
Collections: HP Suds Fest 2020





	Watching, Waiting

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to [Debo](https://crazyconglasses.tumblr.com/) and [Grace Lou Freebush](https://archiveofourown.org/users/grace_lou_freebush/pseuds/grace_lou_freebush) for the beta help, as well as the mods for hosting the fest!

It almost felt as if Grimmauld Place had somehow grown bigger after the war. 

Perhaps it was some kind of old Black family magic, making the building expand to fit the people within it. Perhaps it was just a side effect of the building being empty and unloved for so long, and filling it with light and love and hope made it swell with happiness. 

Whatever the reason, a year after the Battle of Hogwarts, Grimmauld Place was a hive of frenetic activity, the likes of which Harry had only really seen at the Burrow before.

It was a natural reaction for Harry to offer up his home to his friends. 

First Ron, when he and Harry forwent an optional eighth year at Hogwarts to train as Aurors instead. Grimmauld Place became an excellent base for them in London, a place to rest and drink and study in peace. 

When she finished Hogwarts, of course Hermione came to join them. That added a slight complication, as she and Ron had broken up shortly after she went back for eighth year, and now Harry found himself having some… _more_ than friendly thoughts about her. 

Mostly late at night, when he was alone in bed, if he were honest with himself. 

Luckily, along with Hermione came Neville, also training as an Auror, and Luna, who had somehow gotten an internship at the very Muggle London Zoo. Ginny also moved in, despite her and Harry going through a fairly amicable break up during her final year at Hogwarts. She was desperate for a place to call home outside of the house she was born in as she darted back and forth to Quidditch training sessions with the Holyhead Harpies, and Harry was only too happy to bring her into their little family. The hustle and bustle of Grimmauld Place helped to keep Harry’s lustful thoughts about his best friend a little more under control, at least.

But then there had been the most unexpected housemate. 

Draco Malfoy.

Harry found it hard to harbour any ill-will towards his old school nemesis in the months after the fall of Voldemort. He didn’t envy Draco his position and saw how he had been trying to make amends after the war. Even Hermione vouched for him, telling Harry in a long, heartfelt Floo call during the second term of her eighth year how Draco had apologised unreservedly for everything he’d put her through and about how she forgave him and agreed to a fresh start. 

So, when Draco had been accepted into Auror training as well – and Harry knew full well how difficult the department would have made it for him to qualify – Harry, with Hermione supporting him, had offered Draco a room at Grimmauld Place. The offer definitely had nothing to do with the way Harry’s stomach twisted itself into knots when Draco looked at him with those narrowed silver eyes and smirked. 

Definitely not.

Harry had half expected him to refuse, after all. But Draco’s grey eyes had flooded with something akin to relief, and he’d accepted instantly. It was probably similar to the feeling Harry had when Sirius asked him to move in with him, Harry reflected later, and how eager he had been to escape the trauma of past abuse at Privet Drive. 

So, here they were, on a quiet Saturday afternoon. An odd mix of friends and old enemies, all stuffed into one creaking London townhouse as autumn arrived with the red and gold splendour that reminded Harry fondly of the Gryffindor common room. 

Harry smiled at Neville and Ron who were playing Wizard’s Chess at the enormous kitchen table as Luna read a book on Muggle conservation and dreamily stirred a cup of tea. Ginny’s Pygmy puff, Arnold, sat happily grooming his vibrant pink fur on Luna’s shoulder. 

Deciding he was going to sit outside in the mellow autumn sunshine with a cup of tea and the latest issue of _Seeker Weekly_ , Harry made his way up to the top floor of Grimmauld Place, where he and Hermione had their rooms. 

The door to her room was ajar, and it seemed to be empty except for the sleeping form of Crookshanks curled up on her bed. Harry tried to ignore the tumbled sheets and the visions they sparked of a breathless Hermione sprawled across them, physically shaking his head as if to dislodge the inappropriate thoughts from his mind.

Darting into his own room and snatching up the magazine that was sitting on his bedside table, Harry made his way out and, Hermione’s voice echoing in his head about the dangers of sun damage, decided to be good and slather on some sunscreen. 

Pushing open the door to the bathroom he and Hermione shared, Harry could only stare for a moment, _Seeker Weekly_ dropping from his hands and landing softly on the tiled floor. 

The whole of Grimmauld Place had been refurbished after the war using the inheritance Sirius had left for him, but Harry had taken special care on making the bathroom he and Hermione shared to be the most luxurious he could, fondly remembering the bubble bath taps in the Prefect’s bathroom at Hogwarts (thankfully Grimmauld Place was without its resident bathroom ghost, however). In one corner, an enormous bathtub big enough for half a Quidditch team sat beside the big window, but that was currently empty.

The rest of the room had been converted into a wet room, with dark grey slate tiles and a rain shower. Harry had spent hours under the glorious shower, after tough Auror training days and friendly Quidditch games on long, lazy Sunday mornings. 

At this moment, under the running shower with steam rising from the water was a sight Harry had never imagined in even his wildest daydreams. 

A very toned, very naked Draco Malfoy had his back to Harry, his beautifully muscled arse and thighs flexing as he thrust against the wall into an equally naked, gloriously uninhibited Hermione.

Harry couldn’t say a word as he stood and watched, Draco’s blond hair dripping and glowing silver under the water, Hermione’s head thrown back and her eyes closed in pleasure. Her hands tangled in Draco’s hair while his were grasping Hermione’s arse so he could hold her up against the wall. Harry’s eyes ran over the tensed muscles in Draco’s back as he held Hermione in place, and Harry heard a desperate, mortifying moan escape his own mouth.

A second later Hermione’s eyes snapped open and met Harry’s across the steam. 

‘Harry!’ she gasped in alarm. 

Through his embarrassment, Harry still noticed Draco didn’t seem put off by Hermione crying out another man’s name in the middle of sex. Instead Draco grunted softly and kissed Hermione’s neck. 

‘I know we talked about it, Granger,’ Draco said now, still gently thrusting into her. ‘But I don’t think Potter is quite ready to hear-’

A strangled squawk from Hermione interrupted him, her fingers gripped into the flesh of Draco’s traps as she nodded frantically over his shoulder. 

Draco slowly turned his head to look behind him, grey eyes meeting green. Before Harry could even begin to contemplate the insinuation behind Draco’s cryptic words, Draco raised an eyebrow at him and spoke.

‘Potter,’ Draco drawled, as casually as if Harry had simply walked in on something as innocent as them sharing a drink, not having an illicit fuck in an unlocked bathroom. 

Harry came back to earth with a mortifying crash. He spun around, turning his back to them, but couldn’t seem to will his feet to walk away. 

‘Fuck,’ Harry muttered. ‘I’m - bollocks, I’m sorry! I didn’t know anyone was in here… I - I mean…I didn’t know you two were…’ 

Against all sense, Harry couldn’t help glancing back at them over his shoulder. 

Draco had clearly removed himself from Hermione, as she was now back on her feet, and Draco was turning towards Harry.

Heat rising on his cheeks so fast he wouldn’t be surprised to find steam escaping from his ears, Harry managed to swing his head back around just as Draco faced him. The last thing he wanted was to be caught staring helplessly at Draco’s dick, to see if it was as big and glorious as Harry had imagined. 

‘You don’t _seem_ that sorry, Potter,’ Draco said now, and from the way his voice carried Harry realised Draco was slowly approaching him. 

Harry was still frozen in place, as if someone had cast a sticking charm on him. He screwed his eyes shut in a desperate attempt to stop himself from the temptation of turning for one last look. He felt his cock ache heavily, and thoughts of what Draco’s dick would look like in real life, or how gorgeous Hermione would be naked, flashed unwelcome through Harry’s mind. 

Harry jumped as the ghost of Draco’s fingertips brushed the back of his neck and his eyes flew open again. 

‘I mean,’ Draco continued, his slow drawl sending shivers down Harry’s spine. ‘Most people would have rushed straight out again when they realised what they were seeing. Not stand there and watch us first.’

Harry shuddered as Draco’s fingers ran up his hair, leaving damp trails and goosebumps along his skin. 

‘They certainly wouldn’t _still_ be standing here now, letting me do _this_ ,’ Draco whispered, and Harry felt the whisper of his breath against his ear and the heat of Draco’s body behind him. He was very sure that it would only take a tiny movement on Harry’s part to lean back and feel the tip of Draco’s cock brush against him. 

Still Harry could not seem to speak, and he took a long, gasping breath. 

‘Draco,’ Hermione’s voice drifted across the bathroom, sending a fresh shiver through Harry, his dick definitely hard now as he remembered the flex of Draco’s muscles as he thrust into Hermione, the faint flush of pink at the base of Hermione’s throat as she surrendered to Draco’s touch. ‘Come on, leave him alone.’ 

Harry could practically hear Draco smirk from behind him.

‘Is that what you want, Potter?’ Draco asked in a dangerous, quiet voice. ‘For me to leave you alone?’ 

_Fuck_.

Harry couldn’t reply. He couldn’t deny it.

He couldn’t say anything. 

He _wanted_ to say something.

As if reading his thoughts, Draco replied for him, in a voice low and gravelly with desire.

‘Or, do you want to turn around and look at me properly. See how gorgeous Granger is when she’s naked and dripping. Let us see your beautiful body hot and eager for us both.’ 

At the last of his words, Draco’s hand trailed down the side of Harry’s shirt, now damp from steam and sweat, and slowly moved around his waist and brushed down the front of his jeans, where Harry’s dick was doing nothing to hide its arousal. He whimpered as Draco lightly touched him through his clothes, and his cock twitched as Draco’s lips brushed against the back of Harry’s neck. 

‘Hmm, I thought so,’ Draco said, with satisfaction colouring his words. ‘We want you, Potter. Say you want us too.’

There was a telltale silence from Hermione, any form of denial or non-consent conspicuously absent. 

Harry didn’t let himself think too hard. Instead he spun around with the quickness that had made him the youngest Seeker in a century, seeing only a flash of surprise in Draco’s silver eyes before Harry was kissing him. 

Draco’s mouth yielded almost instantly to Harry’s, his tongue hot and sweet against his. Harry reached desperately for Draco, grasping at his arms, his jaw, and finally settling in his damp hair. 

Draco hummed in satisfaction against Harry’s mouth, pressing his body against Harry’s and running his hands up his back. Harry gasped when he felt the hard length of Draco’s cock press against Harry’s hip, and a second later he heard a small click as the bathroom door locked, followed by another pair of hands wrapping around his waist. 

Harry pulled away from Draco’s lips and found Hermione at his back, her lips pressing a whisper of a kiss against his neck. He realised she must be up on her tiptoes to reach him and he felt his legs go weak at the thought of her naked body, taut and stretched out to meet his. 

‘Harry?’ Hermione’s voice, clear and sweet, murmured close to his ear. ‘We don’t want to force you into anything. Are you sure you’re okay with this?’

Harry managed a snort of laughter at that, leaning back against Hermione and looking into Draco’s eyes. Draco gave him a small smile and reached up to gently stroke his cheek.

‘Potter?’ Draco asked, all earlier bravado gone. 

‘I want this,’ Harry assured them. He reached out for Draco’s hands, taking them in his own. ‘You have no idea how long I’ve wanted you,’ he admitted, and Draco gave a small, pleased smirk and pulled one of Harry’s hands up to his lips, giving his palm a gentle kiss. 

Harry smiled and dropped his hands, turning between them so he was finally facing Hermione. She was watching Harry with the big brown eyes he’d always thought were so beautiful, her wild curls damp and streaming over her shoulders like a goddess of the sea. 

He gulped slightly and tried to keep his eyes on hers, but her body was naked before him and he couldn’t help them drifting down, taking in the swell of her breasts, the rosy pink of her nipples. His hands settled on the curve of her waist.

‘Hermione,’ he managed, his voice tight. ‘I’ve dreamed about you so many times. So many nights. So yes. Yes, I am very sure I’m okay with this.’

Draco made a pleased sound behind him as Hermione’s face broke into a dazzling smile. She reached up to cradle his jaw in her hands and stood up on her tiptoes again, claiming his mouth in a searing kiss. 

As Draco let his hands roam under Harry’s shirt and along the skin of his back, and Hermione kissed him like she’d been starved of his touch for years, Harry melted between the two of them.

The shock of seeing them together, that brief, lightning-sharp pain of feeling left out of something intimate between the two people he found himself wanting more than anyone else in the world, all sluiced away like dirt under water. 

Hermione started to unbutton his shirt, not breaking the sweetness of her mouth away from his, and Draco pulled the clothing away. Hermione’s hands stroked up his bare chest as Draco’s hands snaked around the front of Harry’s jeans. 

Soon he stood as naked as Draco and Hermione, sandwiched between them as they rained kisses and soft touches over his body. Eventually Draco took Harry’s hand and a step back, and Harry was finally able to drink in the delicious sight of him. 

Draco’s skin was as pale as marble, his limbs long and lightly muscled. His chest was bisected with a number of faint, silvery scars, and Harry felt a twinge of guilt when he realised they were the remnants of the _Sectumsempra_ curse. 

But Harry was soon distracted from any lingering bad feelings by the sight of Draco’s cock, as thick and long and glorious as Harry had imagined it, glistening from Hermione’s arousal and blushing a dark pink at the head where it was straining. Draco just grinned at Harry’s lingering gaze, leading him under the hot water. 

Harry followed obediently, feeling a bit dazed. 

Was this really happening? 

Harry felt like he’d walked straight into one of his midnight fantasies. As the hot water cascaded down over him, and Draco gave him a gentle nudge so he turned around, Harry’s mind went blank for the second time that evening as Hermione walked towards him. 

‘You want to taste her, Potter?’ Draco breathed into his ear, gripping him tight as he spoke. Hermione gave Harry a shy smile and bit her lip in anticipation, and Harry nodded hungrily. 

‘Yes. Definitely.’

Draco hummed in approval. ‘She’s the sweetest thing ever. Your mouth will water every time you look at her after this.’

Harry chuckled darkly. ‘It already does,’ he admitted, and Hermione flushed a beautiful shade of pink at his words. 

‘Back against the wall, Granger,’ Draco said, his voice taking on a commanding ring. 

To Harry’s surprise, Hermione obeyed Draco instantly, stepping back until her back was flush with the cold tiled wall. 

Draco raised an eyebrow at her and made a scissoring motion with his fingers. ‘You know the drill. Legs apart.’ Hermione threw him a challenging glance this time, and with a sarcastic ‘yes, _sir_ ,’ she spread her legs apart just far enough so Harry could see the glistening pink of her lips parting. 

‘Good girl,’ Draco purred, and Hermione pressed her palms against the wall behind her hips. Draco gave Harry a little push towards Hermione. ‘What are you waiting for, Potter? On your knees.’

Harry found himself responding to Draco’s tone with the same obedience that Hermione had. He fell to his knees on the tiles, crawling forward until he knelt at Hermione’s feet. 

Reaching forward to press a gentle kiss to her knee, he ran his hands up along her legs, hooking them between her thighs and pulling her legs apart a little bit further, just enough so he could nudge his nose in the apex of her thighs. Hermione groaned from above him and curled a hand in his hair, now wet and flattened by the shower. 

Breathing in the delicious scent of her, Harry gave himself just a moment to pause and thank Merlin, Hecate, Circe and even Gryffindor himself for the position he now found himself in. 

Lifting Hermione’s leg over his shoulder, Harry shuffled further forward and finally tasted her, his tongue licking a long path from her entrance up to her clit. Her fingers tightened almost painfully in the roots of his hair, and his name slipped from her lips in a breathy whisper. 

The water moved slightly behind Harry and he sensed rather than felt the heat of Draco’s body moving behind him. A moment later Hermione gave a muffled groan and released her grip in his hair. Harry opened his eyes and looked up, not taking his mouth away from her cunt. He’d waited long enough to taste her, he wasn’t going to give it up so easily now. 

Above him, Draco was arching over Harry and kissing Hermione, the fingers of one hand gripping her jaw, the other trailing lazy circles around her breast. She clutched hold of Draco and whimpered and writhed beneath them both. Harry shifted so he could press up against her more firmly, licking up into the sweetness of her cunt before focusing on her clit. 

He let the small, breathy noises she made - the ones he’d imagined hearing time and time again when he held himself in the dark and dreamed of her - be his guide. Draco’s hand found its way to Harry’s head, his fingers wrapping in his hair and tightening so Harry groaned in pain against Hermione’s clit, making her gasp. 

‘She’s nearly there, Potter,’ Draco said, sounding pleased, from somewhere above him. ‘Just keep doing what you’re doing, there’s a good boy.’

Harry’s own cock ached at Draco’s praise, and he reached down to give himself a few swift tugs to keep himself on the edge. His cock briefly satisfied, he sunk his fingers into Hermione instead, reaching up and curling them to brush the inside of her cunt while latching on to her clit and sucking gently. 

Hermione cursed and gasped and her fingers rejoined Draco’s in his hair, digging deep into his scalp. 

Ignoring the pain, Harry carried on and was rewarded with Hermione’s thighs tensing against him and her crying out his name and coming into his mouth with a rush of sweetness. 

When he slowly pulled away, Draco was holding a trembling Hermione up against the wall. He gave her a gentle kiss before smiling at Harry, reaching down to help pull him to his feet. 

Harry stood awkwardly for a moment in front of them until Draco pulled him in close, kissing him again. Unlike with Hermione, Draco’s touch was not gentle. His kiss was rough, his tongue licking at Harry’s lips and teeth, his fingers biting into his skin. When he pulled away, Draco stroked his hand down Harry’s stomach and hovered close to his cock. Harry groaned and his hips jerked of their own accord, desperate for Draco to put hands on him.

‘How strong are those Quidditch muscles of yours, Potter?’ Draco asked with a purr, finally stroking Harry’s dick with a teasing slowness. 

‘Stronger than yours, Malfoy,’ Harry couldn’t help biting back - years of antagonisation between him and Malfoy were hard to deny even when said enemy was naked and with his hand around Harry’s cock. Draco responded by tightening his grip just enough to make Harry wince, before releasing him completely and slapping him lightly on the ass.

‘Good,’ Draco said. ‘I have an idea.’ 

Harry found himself waiting, again, on Draco’s next words, just as attentive as Hermione. 

What was it about Draco, that managed to hold both Harry and Hermione in his thrall? For a brief moment Harry wondered whether it was something from their past, where they’d both always had to be there for themselves, making plans and decisions and sacrifices. Now, at least for Harry, it was wonderfully freeing to have someone else make all the decisions for once. 

Draco smiled at him now, and leaned in to kiss him sweetly on the lips. ‘I’ve got you, Potter,’ Draco whispered, and Harry found himself suddenly wondering about Draco’s abilities in Legilimency. ‘I’ve got you both,’ Draco added, reaching out for Hermione as well. 

Harry’s heart swelled with something dangerously close to love, and he decided he didn’t care if Draco turned out to be the most skilled Legilimens in the world. 

Draco pushed Hermione back against the wall now, kissing her deeply and stroking his hands through her sodden curls. When he broke away, Harry saw Draco’s hand trail down between Hermione’s legs, and Harry guessed he slipped a finger inside of her. Sure enough her lips parted and her eyelashes fluttered and she looked up at him with an adoration that made Harry’s heart melt even further. 

‘Gods, Draco,’ she breathed. ‘Please…’

‘Harry’s going to fuck you now, Hermione,’ Draco said, just loud enough for Harry to hear as well over the tumbling water. His use of their given names made Harry and Hermione both groan in desperation. Harry pressed his hand against the wall near Hermione’s head, taking hold of himself just enough to release some of the pressure that was building up throughout his body. ‘Up against this wall. And if he does a good job, I’m going to fuck him at the same time.’

Harry groaned and rested his head against the tiles, both utterly turned on by Draco’s words and also desperate - so desperate! - for one of them to touch him again.

‘I think he’s going to do a good job,’ Hermione said with a sly smile, reaching out to grab Harry and pull him over to her. 

Harry didn’t need any further encouragement. With a growl he lifted Hermione easily, making sure to flex his biceps as he did. He earned an approving hum from Draco, who moved behind him and ran his hands over Harry’s arms and then down to Hermione’s thighs as she wrapped them around Harry’s hips. 

Between the slipperiness of their shower-damp bodies and the wetness of Hermione’s cunt from Harry’s earlier attentions, it took only a shift of his hips against Hermione to slide fully into her. She groaned his name as he buried himself to the hilt inside her. He had to grip his fingers into her hips, stars flashing behind his eyes as he relished the tight, pulsing heat of Hermione’s cunt. 

‘Doesn’t she have the most delectable cunt, Potter?’ Draco said, and Harry answered with a thrust of his hips.

‘Fuck, yes,’ Harry groaned, and Hermione sighed and let her head fall back and her eyes flutter closed.

As Harry slowly fucked Hermione up against the wall, rivulets of water streaming down his back, Draco whispered a wandless charm. Harry had barely a moment to wonder what the spell was before Draco’s fingers, warm and wet with lube, trailed down his spine.

‘Ready, Potter?’ Draco asked gently, his fingers lingering at the curve of Harry’s thighs. 

_Ready_?

Harry had been ready for this for a long time. For Draco; for both of them. He bit his lips as Hermione dug her fingers into his shoulder and leaned forward to kiss the hollow of his throat. Harry turned his head enough to catch a glimpse of silver eyes and platinum blond hair.

‘I’m ready,’ he said, and groaned as Draco’s fingers dipped lower. ‘Fuck, Malfoy,’ he panted as Draco worked one finger into him, slowly breaching him. 

‘So impatient,’ Draco tutted, adding a second finger, stretching Harry a little further and driving him a little crazier.

Harry knew his thrusts were getting more and more erratic, and he slowed down as Draco teased and stretched him some more before adding a third finger. Harry was so horny and desperate he could have sworn he saw stars in the corner of his vision.

‘Hurry up, Malfoy,’ Harry said with a helpless whine to his voice.

‘You’re an eager little thing, aren’t you, Potter?’ Draco said, but he slipped his fingers free and muttered another spell. Harry caught his breath as he felt Draco trace the head of his cock around Harry’s entrance, teasing him before he started to gently push up against him.

Hermione’s arms were wrapped around Harry’s shoulders, her thighs around his waist. He kept one arm anchored around her, keeping her propped up against the wall, and planted his other hand against the tiled wall. Draco’s fingers bit into Harry’s hips as he breached Harry and slid into him with a drawn-out groan.

‘Oh, _gods_ ,’ Harry managed as Draco filled him completely. He’d never felt so stretched and full before, and with Hermione’s tight heat clenching around his dick at the same time, Harry was worried he would lose control within seconds of being suspended between them like this.

‘Fuck, Harry,’ Draco muttered, and Harry felt his forehead drop against the back of Harry’s neck. Draco carefully pulled out slightly and thrust in again, making all three of them moan as the motion rocked Harry deeper into Hermione. 

Harry knew he definitely wasn’t going to last. His two craziest dreams were coming true, right there in the shower of Grimmauld Place, and Harry didn’t have _that_ much self-control. 

It took only a few more thrusts from Draco, and a few more into Hermione, both of them caressing him and murmuring sweet words to him, before Harry felt his entire body start to tense and tighten. 

‘Fuck,’ he stammered. ‘I’m… I’m really close…’

‘Come for us, Harry,’ Hermione gasped, her thighs tightening around his waist. 

‘Now, Potter,’ Draco added, thrusting hard into Harry, hitting the perfect spot inside him. With a curse and a clenching of his fists, Harry buried himself deep into Hermione and came with a shower of starbursts behind his eyes. 

Draco followed him over the edge, slamming deep into Harry and then gripping his hips with a moan.

For a moment the three of them stayed frozen against each other, as the hot water cascaded down around them. Harry took a shuddering breath as Draco eventually pulled carefully out of him, before withdrawing from Hermione and gently setting her back on her feet. She smiled up at him and reached up to kiss him, her lips still sweet against his. Draco kissed him next, and then brushed his lips against Hermione’s, before leading them both back under the hot water. 

With surprising tenderness Draco washed both of them down, even conditioning Hermione’s long, tangled curls, before turning off the water and casting a wandless drying spell on all three of them. 

They left the bathroom, wrapped in fluffy towels. When they reached Hermione’s door, still ajar but the room now empty of Crookshanks, Harry shifted awkwardly from foot to foot and gave a furtive glance at the door to his own room, his heart shrinking painfully.

He turned back to see Draco gently pushing one of Hermione’s newly dried curls back behind her ear and leaning in to press a sweet kiss to her forehead. 

‘I, er… I guess I’ll leave you to it, then,’ Harry said, not even trying to hide the misery from his voice. 

Draco and Hermione both looked at him, their eyes sharp with surprise.

‘Harry, what…?’ Hermione’s words trailed off as she watched him in confusion.

‘I don’t want to… impose,’ Harry said, feeling more awkward as the seconds passed in silence and Draco and Hermione shared a look. ‘I mean, I don’t know how long - _this_ \- has been going on,’ he added, waving a hand vaguely between the two of them. ‘And I know it might take some time for people to get used to it, but I think you two will be great together.’ 

Harry turned to hurry away to his room. He couldn’t quite tell what this heavy feeling in his stomach was, but he knew he wanted to be alone to process it. 

He was stopped before his hand could reach the doorknob by a heavy hand on his shoulder. 

‘Harry, wait,’ Draco’s voice held an element of pleading Harry had never heard in it before. He slowly turned around, but Hermione darted in between them before Draco could speak further. 

‘Harry,’ she said, her brown eyes full of the same spark and passion Harry had seen a thousand times before in her gaze. ‘You don’t understand. We were waiting to tell people…’ at this she hesitated, although the fire in her eyes didn’t fade. 

Draco stepped beside her, taking her hand and fixing Harry with an intense stare. 

‘We were waiting for you,’ Draco said, simply and shortly. 

Harry blinked in surprise, Draco’s words not quite making sense. He looked back to Hermione, who was smiling nervously at him. 

‘Waiting for me?’ Harry repeated, and he looked down in surprise as Hermione took hold of his hand. 

‘Haven’t you been feeling it too, Harry?’ She asked, her voice almost reverent. ‘Can’t you feel the connection between the three of us?’

Of course he’d felt it, but he thought it was just him. 

‘Say yes, Potter,’ Draco said, the beginnings of that familiar, infuriating, wonderful smirk on his face. ‘Say yes and let us tell everyone.’ 

Harry looked again from Draco’s silver gaze to Hermione’s brown eyes. 

There was only one answer he could give them, in the end.

‘Yes,’ Harry smiled, and finally let himself be engulfed in their embrace.


End file.
